Level 31
Level 31 is a single-player level in the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign. This is the second Proxy level. In this level, a fight between the Usurpation Forces and Civil Security breaks out, introducing Civil Security dialogue. Proxy is tasked with assisting the enemies in killing each other so she can make her way out of the Civil Security base. This small assault can be refered to "a sight of the invasion". Plot Level 31 - The beginning.png|The beginning of the level. Level 31 - Running away.png|Running away, because staying wouldn't help. Level 31 - Shrekt.png|Killing an alien. Level 31 - Shrekt (2).png|Killing more aliens. Level 31 - Unsafe landing spot.png|Accidentally falling in the middle of the battlefield. Level 31 - Shrekt (3).png|Nearing the level end. Level 31 - The End.png|Jumping to the end of the level. Screenshot_92.png|Try to shoot the two enemies up there as fast as you can to stop them spawning. Level 31 - The Platform.png|This is a "secret" platform. It is empty and isn't interesting. Level 31 - Plan B.png|Why jump into the battle if you can just wait for CS and UF to fight each other? lvl31secret.png|Secret Area In this level, the player plays as Proxy. The level begins with the elevator rising up; Civil Security will shout that their base is under attack. This essentially means Proxy will be in the cross-fire between Civil Security and Usurpation Forces. Enemies in this level wield fairly average weapons, particularly Lite Railguns, but the sheer size in numbers of the enemies is what can make this level difficult. Luckily, the enemies will fight and kill each other, and this weakness can easily be exploited to the player's advantage. After surviving the inital wave of the Usurpation attack, Proxy begins to move across the map into a more open area. More Usurpation Soldiers spawn in this area, and Proxy is forced to take cover. Eventually when every enemy in this area is eliminated, the player can move to the end of the map and proceed to the next level. Hostiles Civil Security * Civil Security Lite - The main human enemy in this level, they are seen carrying mostly Lite Railguns and Assault Rifles. There are about 30 Lites in this level. This is the only level to have a Lite using a Shotgun CS-DAZ. Usurpation Forces * Major Usurpation Soldier - This is the main alien enemy in level 31. These Usurpation Soldiers carry everything from Alien Rifles, Lite Railguns, and BNGs. There are about 30 of these enemies. * Advanced Usurpation Soldier - There are 2 Advanced Usurpation Soldiers in the level. These enemies are seen leading the Usurpation attack. One soldier wields a Rocket Launcher while the other has an Alien Shotgun. Quotes * "Aliens are attacking our base! Call for reinforcements now!"- Civil Security * "I will die before I surrender to these monsters!"- Civil Security * "We must stop them! Don't stop shooting!"- Civil Security * "Man, I hate them aliens, they remind me of my wife!"- Civil Security * "Hold them off for as long as possible!"- Civil Security Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Campaign Category:Levels